En attendant Noël
by EmilieKalin
Summary: {Calendrier de l'Avent} Petite fic pour patienter jusqu'à Noël, d'après une idée de Nanthana14, sur un film que j'adore, qui m'émerveille toujours et me fascine par son univers. Jack l'Epouvantail, habitant de Halloween Town, se lasse de sa routine et cherche quelque chose pour enchanter à nouveau son cœur… Et c'est là qu'il tombe sur Noël Town ! Aurait-il trouvé ce qu'il cherche?
1. Jour 1 - Les Fêtes

_**On ouvre ce calendrier de l'Avent avec le 1**_ _ **er**_ _ **jour. Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Jour 1 – Les fêtes**

* * *

Vous êtes-vous déjà demandé d'où venaient les fêtes ? Et qui pouvait se cacher derrière les préparatifs pour une fête réussie à souhait ?

Non ? Vraiment ?

Alors suivez-moi et entrez avec moi dans un monde lyrique, magique et fantasmagorique au pays des fêtes, caché dans une forêt sombre et lugubre.

Découvrez et émerveillez-vous avec vos yeux d'enfant, ressentez avec votre cœur et vibrez avec votre âme toute la splendeur de ces moments de partage.

Prêt à plonger ? Ouvrons la porte Citrouille pour connaître l'envers du décor !


	2. Jour 2 - Bienvenue à Halloween Town

_**Bonne lecture!**_

 _ **NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Jour 2 – Bienvenue à Halloween Town**

* * *

Halloween, Halloween, Halloween Town ! Bienvenue !

Endroit sombre, tout en nuance de noir et gris, tout semble distordu et tordu, des ombres s'y glissent, des sons inquiétants s'entendent au loin!

Mais n'ayez crainte, vous arrivez au moment de gloire de cette fête sorcières, loup-garou, vampires, fantômes et tous les monstres de vos cauchemars sont là pour que vous tremblez et frissonnez de peur et d'épouvante pour ce jour spécial !

Enfants sages s'abstenir, ils préfèrent ceux qui ont la rage !

Et d'un coup, un épouvantail à tête de citrouille s'enflamme pour clôturer cette soirée frissonnante ! C'est le Roi des Citrouilles !


	3. Jour 3 - Triomphe

_**Bonne lecture!**_

 _ **NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Jour 3 – Triomphe**

* * *

Après le plongeon de l'épouvantail enflammé, triomphe et applaudissements !

Le Roi des Citrouilles apparaît dans toute sa splendeur; fin et long, raide, il est un squelette tout en élégance avec son costume noir rayé et nœud-chauve-souris, souriant à son public. Il a fait mouche cette année. Encore !

Sourire et recevoir les acclamations. Les compliments. Les accolades. Et encore, et encore, à chaque monstre croisé.

Mais Jack l'Epouvantail recule devant cette foule en délire; un mal-être naît de tous ces compliments redondants. Il prend la fuite.

Oui, Jack se sent mal…. Mais comment leur faire comprendre ?


	4. Jour 4 - Complainte de Jack

_**Bonne lecture!**_

 _ **NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Jour 4 – Complainte de Jack**

* * *

Jack s'est réfugié au cimetière où il retrouve Zéro, son fidèle ami vers sa niche. Ni de chair, ni d'os, le chien fantomatique est la présence rassurante et attentive que le Roi des Citrouilles a besoin pour épancher sa mélancolie.

Il déambule dans cet endroit tortueux aux statues difformes au gré de ses émotions, perdu dans un tourbillon contradictoire de sentiments s'entrechoquant.

Face à la lune, perché en haut de la colline enroulée en spirale dans une posture guerrière, la fierté d'être Jack l'Epouvantail se dispute la lassitude de cette couronne qu'il aimerait tant rendre. La vie n'est devenue qu'un long sanglot, toute excitation pour ses crimes envolée, il se lasse de cette bataille identique chaque année : faire de Halloween la soirée la plus terrifiante.

La gloire et le pouvoir sont dérisoires par rapport au néant de son désespoir, le chantant dans une plainte lugubre face aux tombes biscornues. Il lui manque quelque chose, mais il ne sait ce que c'est.

Il se sent si seul dans sa peine. Et pourtant, des oreilles attentives l'ont entendu.


	5. Jour 5 - Sally

_**Bonne lecture!**_

 _ **NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Jour 5 – Sally**

* * *

« Jack, sache que je te comprends. »

Une poupée de chiffon, à qui il manque un bras, se relève en vacillant de la tombe derrière laquelle elle s'était cachée, perturbée par ce qu'elle vient de découvrir; elle n'est pas la seule à vouloir quelque chose de plus. Oh oui, elle comprend Jack, elle qui se croyait si seule avec sa mélancolie.

Sally, chancelant plus que marchant, retourne auprès de son créateur. Il faut bien qu'elle récupère son bras que ce dernier avait retenu pour pas qu'elle s'évade à nouveau. Mais elle n'y peut rien ! Le Savant Fou a beau lui avoir donné vie à partir de bric et de broc, de chiffons et d'un peu de couture pour rafistoler tous ses membres, elle rêve les yeux grands ouverts.

Elle rêve d'indépendance et de liberté, impatiente de vivre pour elle-même, et également d'amour et non de possessivité, comme le démontre son trop exclusif créateur.

Oui elle veut plus, autre chose que cette vie qui se déroule devant elle sans qu'elle s'y sente à sa place. Elle ne restera pas sagement auprès du Professeur, à attendre. Elle trouvera une porte de sortie…


	6. Jour 6 - Les Portes

_**Bonne lecture!**_

 _ **NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Jour 6 – Les Portes**

* * *

Jack a déambulé toute la nuit, se réveillant en pays inconnu; toujours en forêt, mais au milieu d'un cercle d'arbres noirs et aux troncs impressionnants. Sur chacun d'eux, une image différente formant une porte: une dinde, un œuf, un trèfle, un cœur, une citrouille et un sapin décoré.

Cette dernière attire l'œil de Jack d'une façon inexplicable, émerveillé par les couleurs. Il s'y approche et tend sa main vers la poignée.

Son reflet sur le bouton de porte semble hésiter, puis le tourne, lentement, pour découvrir ce qui peut bien se cacher derrière cette porte si extraordinaire.

Quelle déception de prime abord quand il ne voit rien, seulement un puits noir profond où rien ne semble bouger.

Il se retourne en haussant les épaules vers son chien Zéro lorsqu'il est entouré de flocons de neige qui le happent, l'emmenant vers la porte qui se referme brusquement !


	7. Jour 7 - Nouveau monde

_**Bonne lecture!**_

 _ **NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Jour 7 – Nouveau Monde**

* * *

« Oooaaah ! »

Emporté dans un tourbillon féérique bleuté de flocons de neige, Jack ne peut que se laisser emporter vers il ne sait où.

Lorsque tout s'arrête, ayant encore la tête qui tourne de sa chute, la stupeur laisse place à un grand sourire en découvrant le nouveau monde qui s'offre à ses yeux ébahis !

Il se sent émerveillé, observant du haut de la colline qui a servi pour son atterrissage, le village en contrebas. Que de couleurs ! Que de lumières ! Que de joie ! Que de magie !

Se penchant plus, il découvre la neige dans laquelle sa main s'est enfoncée, la goûtant d'un air si étonné et amusé. Tant de choses à voir et découvrir ! Son cœur bat d'un nouveau souffle. Emerveillé mais si intrigué en même temps; c'est si différent de sa ville natale !

Mais à force de se pencher pour mieux voir, le voilà dévalant la pente jusqu'au village illuminé de mille et une lumières colorées, se retrouvant enfoui dans un tas de neige.


	8. Jour 8 - Que vois-je?

_**Aujourd'hui, c'est un peu plus long… emportée par ce moment que j'ai toujours préféré (avec la**_ _ **Complainte de Jack**_ _ **), les mots s'enchainaient tous seuls. )**_

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

 _ **NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Jour 8 - "Que vois-je ?"**

* * *

« Que vois-je ? Que vois-je ?»

Sortant la tête du tas, coiffé d'un bonnet blanc de neige, Jack n'en croit pas ces yeux et s'interroge sur tout ce qu'il voit.

« Du rouge, du bleu, du vert. Que vois-je ? Des flocons dans l'air. »

Il se croit malade, dans un rêve tellement cela lui semble irréel. Et pourtant ! Il continuera à observer tellement il n'en croit pas ses yeux; les enfants sont heureux, les fous rires sont présents, les soupirs et les cris de peur sont absents ! Il ne sait où donner de la tête tellement il se croit en train de délirer.

Mais petit à petit, la magie du lieu opère sur lui…

« J'en vois de toutes les couleurs, je découvre le Soleil, et sa chaleur dans mon vieux cœur fait vraiment des merveilles. »

Oubliée la lassitude, envolée la mélancolie, son cœur se réchauffe dans ce lieu aux sortilèges joyeux, lui donnant l'impression qu'il se remette à battre.

Et voilà qu'il découvre encore des coutumes bizarres et si tendres « Oh non, que vois-je, ils s'embrassent sous le gui. Que vois-je, des nains ? Tout autour d'un sapin. Tiens, tiens, mais qu'est-ce que cela veut dire. Ils s'amusent tous à la fois, je me trompe peut-être mais je crois que c'est la joie, que c'est la joie, ô c'est un merveilleux voyage.»

Et oui, Jack ne se trompe pas, et pourtant il cherchera sous les lits les fantômes, les sorcières qui sèment la peur et la terreur, les monstres, les cauchemars et la misère. Mais pas un seul recoin ne retentit d'un cri. La paix règne avec la joie et l'insouciance ! Tout est nouveau dans ce monde, tout l'intrigue, il s'interroge et ressent une puissante envie l'étreindre.

« La fête m'emporte dans sa grande farandole, je plane, soudain mon cœur s'affole, je vole, enfin ma vie vient de prendre un nouveau visage, il m'en faut d'avantage, je veux tout voir, je veux tout savoir et je veux tout avoir ! »

Emporté dans son élan de connaissance sur ce village qui a su lui redonner de la motivation, il percute un poteau. Le regard encore flou dû au choc, il découvre le panneau du lieu : Christmas Town.

Soudain, un cri retentit :

« Ho, ho, ho ! Ho, ho, hooo !»

Jack, le regard mauvais et le sourire en coin, découvre l'ombre gigantesque du chef de ce lieu.


	9. Jour 9 - Le retour de Jack

_**Bonne lecture!**_

 _ **NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Jour 9 – Le retour de Jack**

* * *

Panique à Halloween Town; Jack a disparu depuis si longtemps ! Que vont-ils devenir sans leur roi des Citrouilles ? Halloween est dans moins d'un an, et il y a tant de choses à faire d'ici là !

Les décorations, les plans des lieux de spectacles, les costumes, les rôles à distribuer, les mauvais tours à peaufiner, toutes ces choses que les habitants du village ne savent pas faire, tellement qu'ils se reposent sur Jack pour les guider, les soutenir et les conseiller.

Soudain, Jack réapparaît dans un véhicule haut en couleurs, tirant une remorque remplie d'objets de toutes sortes, inconnus de tous. Le soulagement se lit sur tous les visages présents, le Maire questionnant sans s'arrêter le squelette élégant.

Ce dernier ne veut rien dire, il convoque tout le monde en réunion pour leur présenter sa découverte merveilleuse ! Il est si impatient de leur partager ce qu'il a pu ressentir !


	10. Jour 10 - Réunion au sommet

_**Bonne lecture!**_

 _ **NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Jour 10 – Réunion au sommet**

* * *

La salle de réunion se remplit et bientôt plus aucune place n'est libre.

Jack captive dès les premiers mots prononcés, et tente d'expliquer cette fête; il lève le rideau et un sapin décoré apparaît. La salle est horrifiée, seule Sally semble s'émouvoir.

Un cadeau présenté, une chaussette remplie de bonbons, tout ce que Jack explique est retourné en funestes idées propre à Halloween; la foule se fait pressante, oppressante, envahissante avec leurs questions, leurs tentatives d'idées, sans vouloir essayer de comprendre, coupant sans arrêt Jack qui tente de leur faire concevoir la magie de cet endroit si envoutant pour lui.

Alors il présente le chef de ce lieu comme un monstre, n'ayant pu voir que son ombre, et en l'appelant Perce-Oreille ! Les applaudissements explosent; là, cela leur a parlé.

Pourtant, le roi des Citrouilles est à nouveau las. Ils ont beau applaudir, ils n'ont rien compris au prodigieux sortilège d'un bonhomme de neige.


	11. Jour 11 - Je veux comprendre

_**Bonne lecture!**_

 _ **NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Jour 11 – « Je veux comprendre »**

* * *

Jack marmonne, bougonne et maugrée devant son tas de livres de Noël. Il lit, analyse les contes et légendes de Noël pour expliquer cette fête bizarre. D'où vient-elle ? Que représente-t-elle ? Qu'apporte-t-elle ? Qui est ce Perce-Oreille ? Tant de questions et pas de réponses pour l'assouvir.

Découvrant sur le tas d'ouvrages un livre sur les méthodes scientifiques, voilà le squelette le plus connu partant vers le Savant Fou pour lui emprunter son attirail de tests et d'essais.

Au retour, Zéro est réveillé par des explosions et les cris de rages de Jack qui, s'il avait des cheveux, se les arracherait de rage !

« Je veux comprendre, je veux comprendre ! »

Il n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre le fond de cette fête, même s'il pressent la magie et la joie de cette dernière. Pourtant, il est obnubilé par cette festivité et les sentiments qu'elle a fait naître en lui. Cette étincelle de "quelque chose" qu'il a ressenti en la découvrant. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est?

Les jours passent… et il se replie de plus en plus dans sa solitude.


	12. Jour 12 - Le Présage

_**Bonne lecture!**_

 _ **NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Jour 12 – Le Présage**

* * *

Du haut de sa tour bancale, enfermée pour son énième tentative d'évasion, Sally observe les fenêtres de Jack, arborant de drôles de couleurs. Elle se doute qu'il est perdu face à cette nouveauté, elle qui semble si bien le comprendre.

Elle aimerait lui apporter du réconfort. Elle s'active en tous sens, préparant avec amour un panier garni, qu'elle fait glisser au-dehors à l'aide d'une poulie. Après un dernier regard en arrière, elle se jette en bas, s'écrasant au sol plusieurs mètres plus bas.

Voilà une Sally toute disloquée qui se relève, prend une aiguille et un fil caché dans sa chevelure avec son bras encore entier pour recoudre une de ses jambes et son deuxième bras. Elle se met en marche après, titubant et chancelant, vers la demeure du roi des Citrouilles.

Entendant un son provenant de sa fenêtre, Jack l'ouvre, et découvre le panier de Sally; bouteille de vin, poisson et d'autres victuailles alléchantes s'y trouvent. Il débouche la bouteille et découvre un papillon magique apparaissant quelques secondes, le laissant tout émerveillé. Une autre étincelle de ce "quelque chose" qu'il recherche. Mais lorsqu'il veut la remercier pour cette beauté, Sally est déjà repartie, trop timide pour rester.

Réfugiée derrière un muret, elle compte les chardons comme on effeuillerait les marguerites. Soudain, celui qu'elle a en main se transforme en un magnifique sapin de Noël, qui prend feu. Ne restera que des cendres et une Sally horrifiée par le présage.


	13. Jour 13 - La Décision de Jack

_**Bonne lecture!**_

 _ **NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Jour 13 – La Décision de Jack**

* * *

Au matin, tout le monde s'interroge sur ce que devient Jack, enfermé depuis plusieurs jours. Il n'est pas sorti, personne ne l'a vu, est-il seulement encore en vie ?

Pourtant il est bien là, bien vivant, s'énervant car ne comprenant pas encore tout de cette fête qui l'obsède au point qu'il en perd la notion de temps.

Toutes ses observations n'ont rien donné. Pourtant il en a fait; grain de houx sous le microscope qu'il a écrasé, sucre d'orge dans une solution chaude qui l'a ramolli, le laissant perplexe, autopsie d'un ourson en peluche, émiettant des boules de Noël pour observer leurs réactions dans des liquides différents qu'il trouve intéressantes mais ne l'aident en rien, découpage de flocon de neige en papier qui donne une araignée, le désespérant, équation au tableau, avec encore trop d'inconnues présentes.

Il ne comprend toujours pas alors que Noël approche, à grand pas ! Juste encore quelques jours avant la date fatidique.

« Plus j'essaie de comprendre, plus je me noie dans les méandres d'un souvenirs disparu. »

Oui, un souvenir lointain mais lequel ? Il a beau s'imprégner de Noël au point d'être ivre, il devient fou de ne pas comprendre !

Zéro lui montre son portrait pour lui faire admettre qui il est; un épouvantail, le seul, l'unique !

Mais Jack voit une nouvelle idée : sur son image se superpose une autre. Lui en habit de Perce-Oreille !

Et tout s'éclaire, comme une évidence; il ouvre sa fenêtre en grand et crie pour tout le village :

« Cette année, c'est nous qui allons célébrer Noël ! »


	14. Jour 14 - Organisation en Grande Pompe

_**Bonne lecture!**_

 _ **NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Jour 14 – Organisation en grande pompe**

* * *

Tout le monde se retrouve dans la file pour attendre de savoir ce que Jack leur confie comme tâches à faire pour cette nouvelle fête. Ils sont tous si excités. Un à un, ils repartent avec une mission : préparer des jouets, composer la musique, créer des rennes et traineau, …

C'est au tour de Sally, qui se cache toujours du Docteur, qui essaye en vain de mettre en garde Jack. Sa vision lui fait peur.

« - Jack, ton Noël sera effrayant !

\- Mais non, rien à voir avec mon Noël ! Je veux leur donner le Noël le plus joyeux ! »

Puis il lui confie la réalisation de son costume de Perce-Oreille. Elle insiste; cela sera catastrophique. Mais Jack ne veut pas l'écouter et reste concentré sur les détails du costume :

« Il est rouge, les bords des manches et de la veste sont blancs, … »

Sally s'en va faire le costume, mais décidée à trouver un moyen de lui faire entendre raison.

D'un coup, silence dans la salle municipale : trois garnements aux masques viennent de faire leur entrée !

Am, le diablotin tout de rouge vêtu, Stram, la petite sorcière à la robe violette et Gram dans son déguisement de squelette ricanent de concert devant l'effet de leur venue. Ils sont craints car ils sont avec le grand Oogie Boogie, le plus méchant de ce monde d'Halloween.

Jack les a fait venir pour une mission bien particulière; kidnapper le Perce-Oreille ! Jubilation pour ces trois terreurs qui ne sont pas à un mauvais coup près !


	15. Jour 15 - La fête approche

_**Bonne lecture!**_

 _ **NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Jour 15 – La Fête Approche**

* * *

Une effervescence s'est emparée de Halloween Town; les préparatifs battent leur plein, tout le monde s'agitent, dans une bonne humeur dont sont capables des monstres et des vampires.

La piste de décollage du traineau est préparée, les cadeaux fabriqués, Sally coud consciencieusement, Jack félicite tout le monde pour leurs préparatifs.

La hotte du traineau est vite remplie par les cadeaux, prêts les uns après les autres: petites voitures démolies, poupées guillotinées, monstres sauteurs dans des boites, crânes déposés au fond des chaussettes, chapeaux en peaux de rats morts, rennes pour le traineau en squelettes animés par la science du Savant Fou.

Jack ne s'en rend pas encore compte, mais l'essence de Noël est absente de ces présents…


	16. Jour 16 - Dernier Avertissement

_**Bonne lecture!**_

 _ **NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Jour 16 – Dernier Avertissement**

* * *

Sally fait essayer le costume à Jack et tente en même temps de lui expliquer l'erreur de son action.

« Tu n'es plus toi-même, Jack, cela ne va pas du tout ! »

Mais ce dernier ne voit que le travail fantastique qu'elle a réalisé et la complimente pour son talent.

Alors elle lui montre son portrait, en soulevant le calque qui montre le costume, pour dévoiler la photo de dessous. Pour le mettre face à son changement de personnalité, trop fort, trop loin de lui-même. Elle le sait, elle le sent.

« - Mais tu es un épouvantail !

\- Plus maintenant et je me sens beaucoup mieux ! lui répond Jack en prenant le cadre et le cassant sur son genou.

\- Je sais que tu penses qu'il te manque quelque chose mais … », s'interrompt-elle dans sa phrase car elle vient de le piquer avec une épingle.

Et lui se regarde dans le miroir et lui donne raison; il manque quelque chose à son costume.

Sally est de plus en plus désespérée de voir sa vision se réaliser.


	17. Jour 17 - Le Perce-Oreille

_**Bonne lecture!**_

 _ **NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Jour 17 – Le Perce-Oreille**

* * *

Sally et Jack en plein essayage, sont interrompus par les trois garnements qui arrivent avec un gros sac noir gigotant.

Am, Stram, Gram sont fiers de l'ouvrir et la tête du Perce-Oreille apparaît. Il est plus qu'offusqué ! Il grommelle dans sa barbe, exige des explications sur cette mascarade à un jour de Noël, lui qui a tant de choses encore à finir pour ce grand jour.

Jack lui explique avec excitation que cette année, c'est lui qui fera Noël à sa place, qu'il peut se reposer en toute quiétude, que ce Noël sera le plus beau de tous les Noël qui a pu exister.

Le Père Noël n'en croit pas ses oreilles ! Le remplacer ? Lui ? Il s'emporte, conteste, mais il est vite remis dans le sac. Jack lui pique juste avant son bonnet : voilà la touche qui manquait ! Ce dernier confie le Perce-Oreille à la bande de gamins turbulents, en leur faisant promettre de ne pas mêler Oogie Boogie à cette histoire.

Ils promettent. En croisant les doigts dans leurs dos.


	18. Jour 18 - Le Décollage

_**Bonne lecture!**_

 _ **NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Jour 18 – Le Décollage**

* * *

Le grand soir arrive !

Sally, qui veut protéger Jack à tout prix, est retournée chez le Savant Fou pour dérober du brouillard en poudre. Discrètement, elle passe devant l'atelier du Docteur, qui se fabrique une nouvelle compagne. Il a abandonné le fait de raisonner Sally, ce qui l'étonne mais lui rend sa liberté.

Sur la grande place du village, l'agitation est à son comble. Tout le monde est là pour acclamer leur roi, qui apparaît de façon très théâtrale : il se lève telle une planche du fond du cercueil rouge qui sert de traineau, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, habillé du costume rouge.

Sally déverse secrètement la poudre de brouillard dans la fontaine, puis se joint à la foule en délire.

Peu à peu, durant le discours du Maire, le brouillard apparaît. Jack est effondré; impossible de décoller dans ces conditions. Tout le monde est déçu, les enfants sont tristes, Noël leur semblait si beau !

Mais voilà que Zéro arrive. Il a son nez qui brille, tel un phare dans la nuit ! L'espoir se répand et le voilà qui s'envole pour le monde des humains, pour réaliser **sa** fête !

Sally, le voyant partir, espère que sa vision est fausse.


	19. Jour 19 - Complainte de Sally

_**Bonne lecture!**_

 _ **NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Jour 19 – Complainte de Sally**

* * *

Délaissant la foule qui se masse autour du chaudron magique, montrant Jack s'envolant vers son destin, Sally déambule avec une grande tristesse dans le cœur.

Au vent, elle livre sa peine. Peut-elle lui avouer ses sentiments ? L'écouterait-il seulement ?

« Sait-il que pour lui, je donnerais ma vie ? Je rêve souvent qu'il m'aime éperdument… Même si c'est un tourment. »

Un tourment, oui, car elle doute que Jack puisse l'aimer, elle, la poupée de chiffon chancelante. Elle l'espère, le rêve, mais redoute d'être déçue.

Et surtout où va le mener cette folie de Noël, cette folie de se prendre pour quelqu'un d'autre ? Personne ne semble le voir, mais le danger guette. Elle le pressent.

« Autour de moi, tout le monde l'acclame. Mais je brûle d'une toute autre flamme. Parfois, la vie me semble un drame. »

Elle craint une catastrophe, et désespère de voir Jack répondre à son amour.

« Saura-t-il un jour m'offrir son amour ? Saurai-je lui plaire ? Ce n'est pas mon destin. Et je l'espère… en vain. »

Maintenant qu'elle a sa liberté, elle se sent quand même prise au piège de sa tristesse et de ses doutes.


	20. Jour 20 - Cacuchemars sur Noël

_**Bonne lecture!**_

 _ **NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Jour 20 – Cauchemars sur Noël**

* * *

Jack survole les villes, distribue tant bien que mal les cadeaux, s'écrasant plus qu'atterrissant sur les toits. Le voilà passant par les cheminées, laissant aux pieds des sapins les cadeaux cauchemardesques préparés par ses habitants.

Cela lui plaît, il est emporté par sa joie et son idée, goûtant au merveilleux parfum de la nouveauté, croyant distribuer joie et bonne humeur ! Et tout Halloween Town se réjouit avec lui, grâce au chaudron magique qui retransmet l'aventure de Jack.

Jack continue et crie à tous :

« Joyeux Noël, que la paix soit avec vous ! »

Pourtant, la joie et la paix disparaît peu à peu, maison par maison. Ici un petit garçon ouvre son paquet et découvre une tête décapitée et asséchée. Là, une grand-mère qui se fait dévorer par une couronne-serpent, et ici des enfants fuyant des jouets qui veulent les mordre.

Une à une, à chaque maison visitée, un nouveau hurlement se fait entendre.

Une à une, les maisons se barricadent; portes triplement verrouillées, feux de cheminée augmentés.

Et le téléphone de la police raisonne inlassablement, avec le même message; un squelette sème le chaos en ce jour si merveilleux !


	21. Jour 21 - La Chute

_**Je m'excuse d'avance, on est bientôt à Noël et ce chapitre n'est pas le plus joyeux. Bonne lecture quand même!**_

 _ **NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Jour 21 – La Chute**

* * *

Jack volant dans les airs est heureux. Quand il remarque les projecteurs, il croit qu'ils veulent l'aider. Lorsque des tirs de canons se font entendre, il s'imagine un remerciement de leur part et crie à Zéro que c'est gentil d'envoyer des feux d'artifice !

Pourtant Sally, à travers le chaudron, comprend très vite ! Et elle a une solution; retrouver le Perce-Oreille, le libérer de la bande d'Oogie Boogie pour qu'il sauve Noël et Jack ! Vite, elle part !

De son côté, Jack comprend son erreur d'appréciation lorsqu'il est touché une première fois. Il essaye de prendre de l'altitude, mais les rennes sont pulvérisés, puis le traineau !

Du haut du ciel, Jack tombe. Le sol est si loin, les maisons semblent si petites.

Il souhaite une dernière fois à tous un joyeux Noël…

Les habitants ne peuvent que regarder le traineau exploser et Jack chuter dans le vide. De si haut. De si loin.

Tous repartent, la tristesse habitant leurs cœurs.


	22. Jour 22 - Pauvre Jack

_**Bonne lecture!**_

 _ **NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Jour 22 – Pauvre Jack**

* * *

Lieu de désolation, un cimetière recouvert de neige et de tombes aussi froides que la nuit, les bras d'un ange en pierre ont recueilli Jack.

Un Jack vivant, mais si attristé. Son regard balaye les restes de son traineau et des jouets horribles qui parsèment les alentours.

« Tout est ma faute, oui, c'est ma faute. Quelle folie m'aveuglait, quel gâchis, mais qu'ai-je fait ? Quel drame, quel drame, mais pourquoi, pauvre de moi. »

Il s'est fourvoyé et prend conscience de son erreur. Mais au fond de lui, il espérait leur faire plaisir, il souffre de ne pas avoir été compris dans ses intentions. Il ne voulait que leur faire leur plus belle fête et comme toute récompense, il est abattu!

Pourtant il s'en fiche, il s'est amusé cette nuit, il a pu voler comme un épervier, survolant les paysages. Il était le roi de la nuit et il est sûr qu'ils ne sont pas prêts d'oublier cette fête !

Le voilà à nouveau revigoré, car pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il a retrouvé son âme d'enfant ! Un émerveillement qu'il ne possédait plus mais qu'il a à nouveau !

« Et moi, Jack l'Epouvantail ! C'est vrai, le terrible épouvantail ! Je ressusciterai au prochain Halloween !»

Zéro est content; son Jack est redevenu lui-même. Mais oh ! oh ! Il reste un cauchemar à arrêter.

Vite, il s'engouffre dans le tombeau pour rejoindre au plus vite Halloween Town et libérer le Perce-Oreille, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… Noël n'est pas encore passé.


	23. Jour 23 - Oogie Boogie

_**Bonne lecture!**_

 _ **NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Jour 23 – Oogie Boogie**

* * *

Sally est prisonnière au même titre que le Perce-Oreille du vilain Oogie Boogie. Ce monstre informe, ressemblant à un sac de jute rempli d'insectes en tous genres, les a attachés sur une planche. Très joueur, il lance les dés, et actionne la poignée pour les faire glisser dans le visqueux liquide bouillonnant au-dessous. Mais cela ne va pas assez vite… et triche. Pourtant pas de plouf…

Et non, Oogie Boogie retrouve un Jack fâché sur la planche ! Le monstre met en route tous ses pièges pour se débarrasser du roi des Citrouilles. Et voilà ce dernier évitant des haches voltigeant de toutes parts, des machines à sous tirant au révolver, des roulettes déstabilisant son équilibre. Mais il a réussi à attraper un fil de son adversaire… qu'il tire et tire.

Les coutures lâchent… libérant les insectes contenus dans le sac… Oogie Boogie disparaît au fur et à mesure que les bestioles se dispersent. En reste plus qu'une qui est écrasée par une botte noire rageuse; celle du Perce-Oreille.

Il est furax et passe un savon à un Jack tout confus. Le Perce-Oreille lui conseille que la prochaine fois l'envie lui prend d'organiser la fête d'un autre, d'écouter Sally, qui est, selon lui, la seule personne saine d'esprit dans cette ville de fous !

Jack s'excuse et espère que Noël n'est pas perdu…

« Je suis le Père Noël et rien n'est impossible pour moi ! » Il s'en va, laissant Jack et Sally face à face…


	24. Jour 24 - La Magie de Noël

_**Bonne lecture!**_

 _ **NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Jour 24 – La Magie de Noël**

* * *

Jack et Sally se regardent… il demande comment elle s'est retrouvée ici. Elle lui répond, gênée, qu'elle espérait sauver Noël, et le sauver, lui.

Jack découvre alors une vérité qu'il n'a pu voir à cause de sa folie; l'amour de Sally est un émerveillement !

Ils se rapprochent l'un de l'autre mais sont coupés dans leur élan par les habitants du village, attirés par le raffut du combat !

Jack est porté en triomphe jusqu'au village. Et au loin, se rapprochant de plus en plus, des tintements de clochettes. Le Père Noël arrive, les survolant et leur souhaitant un joyeux Halloween. Jack lui répond par un joyeux Noël tout en sourire. Le Père Noël leur offre quelque chose; la magie de la neige.

Joie, exclamations et félicitations à Jack pour cette soirée mémorable. Il se retrouve à nouveau étouffé par la foule, heureuse et émerveillée par ce prodige. La magie opère, un peu.

Quant à Sally, elle s'en va, seule, le cœur lourd…

Mais Jack n'est pas prêt à la laisser filer. Cette fois, il voit, il comprend.

Il la rejoint et lui déclare son amour, face à la lune, dans un paysage blanc et magique, sur cette butte enroulée telle une coquille d'escargot.

« Ma tendre amie, si tu veux bien, j'aimerais te prendre par la main et t'entraîner vers les étoiles. Les yeux dans les yeux, brillants de mille feux, car la lumière d'un amour éternel est vraiment la plus belle. »

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **Nous voilà le 24 décembre, je remercie**_ **Nanthana** _ **pour son idée de calendrier de l'Avent; j'ai beaucoup aimé le faire et de pouvoir me replonger dans cet univers qu'est**_ **L'Etrange Noël de M. Jack** _ **(peut-être des drabble verront le jour sur ce fandom?). Je la remercie également pour avoir suivi cette histoire de bout en bout, fidèle chaque jour. Merci ;) Et ainsi que**_ **Dina, pour avoir lu aussi toute mon histoire** _ **et**_ **PetiteDaisy** _ **pour ses reviews. Et bien sûr, je vous souhaite un**_

 _ **JOYEUX NOËL A TOUS ! Belles fêtes et bonne année !**_


	25. Bonus - Paroles des Chansons

_**Voici les paroles des chansons, écrites par**_ **Danny Elfman** _ **, qui ont été importantes pour écrire cette petite fic, cela vous mettra plus dans l'ambiance des chapitres concernés. Surtout que les paroles sont recherchées, avec un sens et des sous-entendus sublimes. Et vous verrez que les paroles des dialogues de la fic sont souvent des reprises d'une partie des chansons. Et n'hésitez pas à les écouter même sur YouTube, vous les trouverez toutes.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture et bonne écoute!**_

 _ **NB: les personnages, l'univers et les chansons ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **La Complainte De Jack**

Ils me trouvent génial, mes mauvais tours les émerveillent.  
Tous les ans, c'est le triomphe et la gloire !  
Je leur fais des surprises quand la lune s'éveille,

Et ils crient avant de m'apercevoir !

Sans le moindre effort, je m'amuse à jouer au fantôme,  
Et presque aussitôt, c'est la panique !  
Un seul geste banal, si l'on sait faire "Bouh !",  
Fait fuir sur-le-champ l'armée la plus stoïque !

Mais jour après jour, c'est la même déprime  
Je n'éprouve plus rien en commettant mes crimes !  
Et moi, Jack, l'épouvantail,  
J'avoue me lasser de la même bataille

Dans mon vieux corps, il règne aujourd'hui  
Une bien étrange mélancolie.  
Pour moi, la vie n'est qu'un long sanglot,  
Mon coeur éclate, la mort est mon lot.

Je suis l'esprit du mal, le génie infernal !  
Les revenants ne vont pas en revenir  
Je suis marié à la peur, l'horreur et la terreur,  
Pour le meilleur et surtout le pire !

Et comme je suis mort, je me sers de mon crâne  
Pour réciter "Etre ou ne pas être" !  
Lorsque l'envie m'en prend, mes cris fracassants  
Résonnent à plus de cent-vingt kilomètres !

Un jour, oui... Pourrais-je me faire entendre,  
Moi l'épouvantail qu'on dit privé d'entrailles ?  
Je ne veux plus de ma couronne !  
Comment pourraient-ils comprendre ?  
S'ils savaient seulement comme j'aimerais la rendre !

Je traîne sans but mes vieux os fourbus,  
Je me languis de l'inconnu.  
Pouvoir et gloire sont bien dérisoires  
Face au néant de mon désespoir !

* * *

 **Que Vois-je ?**

Que vois-je ? Que vois-je ?  
Du rouge, du bleu, du vert  
Que vois-je ? Des flocons blancs dans l'air

Que vois-je ? Je suis sûrement malade, réveille-toi Jack, ce n'est qu'un rêve, une chimère  
Que vois-je ?  
Que vois-je ? Que vois-je ? Je n'en crois pas mes yeux  
Que vois-je ? Ces enfants sont heureux  
Que vois-je ? Dans tous les coins, ces créatures ont le fou rire, bonjour sourire, adieu soupir  
Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire, je déménage  
Que vois-je ?  
Au lieu de lancer des corps, ils lancent des boules de neige  
La vie remplace la mort, ils passent leur temps sur des manèges  
J'en vois de toutes les couleurs, je découvre le Soleil  
Et sa chaleur dans mon vieux coeur fait vraiment des merveilles.  
Oh non, que vois-je ? Ils s'embrassent sous le gui  
Ils rient, mais ces gens sont uniques  
Magique, les voilà rassemblés devant la cheminée pour lire un conte de fées  
Que vois-je ?  
Que vois-je ? Des nains, tout autour d'un sapin  
Tiens, tiens, mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire  
C'est fou, ils l'on couvert de milliers d'ustensiles, des lampes accrochées à des fils  
Et ils s'amusent tous à la fois, je me trompe peut être mais je crois que c'est la joie, que c'est la joie, ô c'est un merveilleux voyage  
Que vois-je ?  
Que vois-je ? Que vois-je ? Des enfants endormis  
Par contre, il n'y a rien sous le lit  
Où sont les fantômes, les sorcières qui sèment la peur et la terreur  
Il n'y a que ces chers petits qui rêvent à leur mamans  
Que vois-je ?  
Plus de monstres  
Il n'y a ici ni cauchemar ni misère  
Et à la place on dirait que la paix règne sur terre  
Au lieu des cris, j'entends des airs de musique symphoniques  
Et l'odeur des gâteaux est absolument fantastique.  
La fête m'emporte dans sa grande farandole  
Je plane soudain mon coeur s'affole  
Je vole !  
Enfin ma vie vient de prendre un nouveau visage, il m'en faut toujours d'avantage, je veux tout voir, j'veux tout savoir et je veux tout avoir.  
Il faut que je sache, il faut que je sache comment s'appelle ce village ?  
Mais où suis-je ?

* * *

 **Complainte de Sally**

Il y a une ombre dans le vent...  
Je crois qu'une tragédie m'attend...  
Comment lui avouer comme je l'aime  
Sans lui faire part de mes problèmes ?  
Le pire est encore à venir...

Sait-il que pour lui je donnerais ma vie ?  
Je rêve souvent qu'il m'aime éperdument...  
Même si c'est un tourment.

Que deviendra mon bon ami ?  
Où nous conduira sa folie ?  
Autour de moi, tout le monde l'acclame  
Mais je brûle d'une tout autre flamme  
Parfois, la vie me semble un drame.

Saura-t-il un jour m'offrir son amour ?  
Saurai-je lui plaire ? Ce n'est pas mon destin  
Et je l'espère... En vain

* * *

 **Pauvre Jack**

Toute est ma faute, oui c'est ma faute  
Quelle folie m'aveuglait  
Quel gâchis, mais qu'ai-je fait ?  
Quel drame, quel drame  
mais pourquoi, pauvre de moi

Tout est ma faute, oui c'est ma faute  
La mort m'appelle, je la vois  
et dans mille ans, il ne restera que des cendres  
et une plaque en mémoire du pauvre Jack.

Alors qu'au fond, j'espérais leur faire plaisir  
Les fous, je souffre de leur incompréhension  
Voilà donc leur Noël !  
Quand je pense qu'en fait,  
Je voulais leur offrir leur plus belle fête.  
Voilà à quoi j'ai le droit pour toute récompense !  
Mais je m'en balance, j'ai vraiment pris mon pied,  
Je planais dans le ciel comme un épervier.  
J'étais vraiment un prince,  
J'étais le roi de la nuit.  
C'est une fête qu'ils ne sont pas près d'oublier, je t'le dis !

Pour la première fois, depuis je ne sais plus quand,  
Mon vieux squelette a retrouvé son âme d'enfant.

Et moi Jack, l'Epouventail !  
C'est vrai, le terrible épouvantail !  
Ah, ah, ah, je ressusciterai au prochain Halloween.  
J'ai des tas d'idées nouvelles, qui font des superbes crimes,  
Et je vous jure que mes cadeaux seront encore plus barbares !  
Oh ! oh ! mettons fin à ce cauchemar  
Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...

* * *

 **Final entre Sally et Jack**

(Jack:)

Ma tendre amie, si tu veux bien  
J'aimerais te prendre par la main  
Et t'entraîner vers les étoiles

(Jack/Sally:)  
Les yeux dans les yeux brillant de mille feux  
Car la lumière d'un amour éternel  
Est vraiment la plus belle


End file.
